I Know
by desidot
Summary: LEMON. Mature adult only. Relena is off to a meeting on another colony, accompanied by Heero and Duo


I KNOW

A year after Endless Waltz. Continuation of the Anime. I do not own or have created Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Just a fan, creating a fanfic.

Chapter One: Late Night jibber-jabber

A trip to the colonies, specifically L3X-18999, business as usual for the former Queen of the World and Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian-Peacecraft. However, unknown to the Vice Minister, this trip would be a long one, but with the company of her body guard and former Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy, and friend and off-and-on Preventer, Duo Maxell, it was not to be a boring one.

23:00: The three were at dining table, seated for a late snack.

"Duo, I'm pleased that you decided to accompany us, however how does Hilde feel about it?" asked Relena.

There was a certain strained silence, slowly answering Duo replied "Hilde and I….are….on a break I suppose; her choice".

"Oh" Relena looked over at Heero and then down at her lap. "I didn't mean to pry"

"No—it's OK, I'm fine, planning on a trip to Mars actually" Duo smiled at Relena.

"Hn….Mars huh?" mumbled Heero.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Duo

"On a mission I suppose? Or just gallivanting? Replied Heero

"Just for fun, buddy-you're welcome to join me…however" Duo switched his gazed over to Relena, smiling real big. "I understand if you have other priorities.

Relena rolled her eyes "Oh Duo, your humor never gets old. She switched her gaze at Heero. "Heero, maybe you should go, take a break, the Colonies and Earth are finally at peace and the preventers are doing an amazing job".

Heero reverted his eyes, but kept his face down, looking at Relena with such a gaze that not even his worst enemy, let alone his lover could tell what he was thinking.

"Hn..." was all Heero said.

"Well that sums it all up" replied a sarcastic Duo.

Heero was still looking at Relena, Relena still wondering what was going through his head.

"Excuse, Ms. Relena, I've received a message from the pilot, it appears our charted area has some sort of buffer—specifically an asteroid cluster, we will have to work around it, thus delaying out trip a bit longer" interrupted her family butler, breaking the silence.

"Really, well as long as we get there, my meeting is not until tomorrow, early evening. Anyways, we are finished up here; we'll be heading up to our quarters soon. Thank you for notifying me" answered Relena.

With that, Relena stood up, pushed in here chair "good night Duo, Heero". She stroked the back of Heeros neck,

"What _are_ you thinking, Heero Yuy? Such a mystery man, no wonder why Relena loves you" joked Duo. "Well, I'm headed for bed, 'night man".

_Love_. With that, Heero snapped out of his daze, looked at Duo "Goodnight Duo. See you in the morning". Heero stood up, and walked out past Duo.

_What_ _a guy, _Duo thought to himself.

Chapter 2: Thoughts

Relena was getting ready to take a shower, already out of her civilian attire, and lingerie laid out on the bed. She looked in the mirror, mesmerized by her own body, creamy, fair skin, supple breast and round thighs. She thought to herself, _I wonder what Heeros' plans are for tonight_; she smirked while hoping into the shower.

Heero laid awake on his bed, not being able to fall asleep, got up and turned on the TV. Nothing on. "Hn…" He sat some more, thinking about what Duo had said about love. He never doubted Relena's feelings for him, however he doubted his own, only because he was afraid that being around her would ultimately kill her. Ever since the beginning, he was to destroy her and any evidence that led up to Operation Meteor, however that obviously didn't work,; he somehow let his feelings get the best of him, even though he was trained not to feel but instinctively kill. But now it was different, especially after Mariemaia Khushrenada, he vowed never to kill again, remembering how he collapsed in Relena's arms, how she held and comforted him, that was more love than anyone had ever gave him his entire life. He sucked in a breath, held it for a few seconds then let it out. At that thought, he smiled slightly.

Suddenly, his door opened.

"Duo, what do you want?" asked an annoyed Heero.

No one answered; instinctively Heero was already in attack-mode. Jumping out of his chair, he turned and saw non-other than the woman he was day-dreaming about.

"It's just me Heero" Relena said in a quiet voice. She walked up closer to him, in the light of the TV, she stopped and noticed him looking at her in the most unusual way.

Heero's gaze wasn't of question, or wonder, more of passion and a bit of surprise. Relena was wearing nothing but lingerie, which was to be considered her nightly attire. A light pink satin dress, mid-thigh cut, a bit of embroidery on the hems; near the top, low cut, string straps and more embroidery. Heero just stood there, gawking.

"Heero" Relena sauntered over, rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He reciprocated eventually, more so of not knowing what to do. She then moved, look at him and pushed him back in the chair he was sitting in.

This was quite unlike the Relena he knew, but he liked it.

Chapter Three: LEMON

She then straddle him, looking at him. "Heero" she said again, moving his bangs from his face; brought her nose up to his, took in his scent.

"Relena" Heero replied. He moved his hands up and down her tiny waist, down to her lower back, cupping her. A little moan escaped her lips, she then kissed Heero. Started off lightly, turning into something passionate.

She gasped for breath, and whispered "I love you Heero Yuy".

Heero took her face in his hand, moving his eyes up and down her face "I know".

He began kissing her again, eventually moving from the chair to the bed.

Laying her down, he noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear, cupping her entire woman-hood, she was wet, very wet to say the least. He lifted her gown up over her belly button. He began kissing her stomach, leading down to the middle of her thighs, the warmth, the scent, his tongue began to wander.

"Oh Heero…He.." she began to moan, louder and louder.

He stuck his two fingers in her warmth, she cried out some more.

Arching her back, she found herself upright, clutching his head, wanting to kiss him. Both on their knees, she began undressing him, but keeping her lips on his; tongues clashing into one another. Finally, all that was left was her nightgown.

She stopped and looked at him, noticing his member, great in length and girth. She smirked, and started stroking him. He embraced her, kissing her neck, trailing down to her breasts. Removing the string straps he let the gown fall to her knees on the bed. He then took a nipple in his mouth, she moaned, pressed his head into her chest, running her fingers through his hair.

She backed away, leaned on her elbows and took him in her mouth; back and forth, kneading with her lips around his circumference, licking his head as she looked up into his eyes. He was captivated by her; nothing had ever felt this good. He moved his hands into her hair, pushing her head closer to his abdomen, desiring her to take him completely; throwing his head back. "Oh, Relena…."

Eventually coming to, he looked down at his lover, noticed what position she was currently in, and pried her off of his man-hood. She wiped her mouth and looked up smiling at him. They began kissing again "Relena" Heero broke in, he got up and reversed his position, behind her, she was on all fours again; not that she had a problem with that, she did enjoy being manhandled, only by him of course. He slowly entered her "Oh my…" she breathed heavily. Heero stroked the curves of her back, and started moving back and forth, slowly. "Oh…Heero….yes…" Relena cried louder and louder "faster, harder". Heero obeyed, he too was enjoying too much of himself, being in control of such a beautiful creature, a creature that was his and his alone. He then moved his right hand below her stomach and found her pearl; rubbing it between his index-finger and thumb. "Oh Heero! I….I'm…"Relena was cumming and Heero knew it, He then removed his hand and started pumping even faster into his lover. "Oh Relena….I kn.." He slouched with exhaustion, still on his knees, he brought Relena upright, stroking her stomach and cupping and kneading her breast, kissing her neck. He whispered in her ear "I know". He removed himself from her, lay down and held her close. She fell asleep before he did, running his fingers through her hair, he repeated "I know" and kissed her forehead, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
